The Commander and the Keeper
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Laelia Caudill had a past she hid from like many. She was a thief for a good cause, a friend, an ally, a companion, a leader, a lover, and a mother. Life was hard enough considering, but when the Chantry fell and the Conclave was destroyed, Laelia found herself in the service of the Inquisition with her best friend as its Herald and her child's father as its Commander.
1. Chapter 1

Laelia Caudill, known as "Kitten" of the Twilight Walkers division of the Allico Keepers, sat perched on a rooftop near the Gallows, waiting for the shift change. She had been hired to replace an item that was stolen from the Knight-Captain, Cullen Rutherford, two days prior and he wasn't due to return to his quarters for another hour or so. When the shift change occurred and the coast was clear, Laelia activated her shadowing technique, silently walked across the roof and opened the window to his quarters. Slipping inside, she quietly opened the drawer and took out the item- a small dagger with his family name engraved upon the blade- to slip it into the drawer. As she placed it gingerly into the drawer, she heard the door open and quickly made to hide somewhere.

'Andraste's flaming ass! What is he doing back so early?' she thought to herself.

Laelia watched as the Knight-Captain came into the room and started to remove his armor, setting it on its stand in the corner by the window.

"I could have sworn I closed that window..." he muttered to himself, then noticed the gleaming light dancing on the wall as the moonlight reflected off the gilded scabbard of the dagger inside his desk. "Maker's breath, how did this end up here? I reported it stolen not two days back."

Laelia smirked as he held the dagger gingerly in his hand, a loving look upon his face. Using her shadowing technique, she made her way from her hiding spot and started to make for the still open window.

"You there, halt!"

Laelia froze, looking at him. 'Maker, did the moonlight give me away?'

The Knight-Captain looked at the glistening outline of someone in his room, trying to sneak away. "Show yourself, I know you are there."

Laelia sighed and showed herself to the Knight-Captain while still remaining in the shadow of his room. "The moonlight gave me away, didn't it?"

The Knight-Captain nodded. "Yes. If it hadn't been a clear night, you may have slipped by unnoticed." He could only see her feet in the lighting; she did well to conceal herself as best she could.

Laelia smirked at that. "I'll remember that for the next time I return something to you."

The Knight-Captain crossed his arms. "Are you one of the Allico Keepers?"

Laelia bowed and smiled. "Aye, allow me to introduce myself. I am Laelia Caudill of the Allico Keepers, head member of the Twilight Walkers. I was hired to find your dagger when word was received that it had been stolen. Now that it has been returned to you, I must be on my way."

"Before you leave, I must thank you. That dagger has been handed down within my family for generations. It means a lot to have it back."

Laelia smiled. "You are most welcome, Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford. It is always a pleasure doing business with the Templars, even if you and your boss don't approve of our tactics."

Cullen watched as Laelia made her way to the window, his eyes widening when he saw her hop onto the window sill and open the window. The moonlight shined down on fair skin, raven black hair and brilliant green eyes. A headband, embroidered with an elven filigree design, covered her ears and forehead. She wore simple elven hunter light armor, easily accessible in the markets of Lowtown or in the Alienage, but instead of a Dalish symbol her guards were decorated with the symbol of the Allico Keepers. It was form fitting and accentuated her physical features. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"If you ever need anything from the Keepers, just ask." Laelia said, smiling before she leaped out of the window.

Cullen, not realizing how nimble she truly was, ran to the window to make sure she wasn't hurt. He leaned out the window and looked around, then his head jerked up in surprise when Laelia hung upside down in front of him, her nose just inches from his. He felt his face burning, realizing that such a beautiful woman was mere inches from him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled something from her belt pouch and handed him a card. "If you need us, just present this card to whoever you speak to. Try not to lose it, alright?"

Cullen took the card and looked down to see the Allico Keeper's symbol, but there was a filigree border around it, each corner sporting a lily. He looked up to see Laelia smiling and waving from another roof before she disappeared off another roof. Cullen watched her come from around the corner in the street and head west towards the Allico Keeper's headquarters. Looking back at the card, sensing it was Laelia's personal calling card, he smiled to himself and wondered if the Allico Keepers were really that bad, even for their thieving ways.

-O-

Several weeks had passed since Laelia and Cullen had met. They didn't see each other too often, but when they did Laelia gave him a knowing smile and Cullen bowed his head in reply, blushing every time. She was still as beautiful as ever and Cullen almost wished for an excuse to call upon her.

One day while Cullen walked his rounds with the Knight-Commander, Laelia approached, hopping off the nearby statue's pedestal base.

"Good afternoon, Knight-Commander Meredith." She replied, bowing to her. Then turning to Cullen she smiled and bowed as well, the same way she had when they had first met. "And to you, Knight-Captain Cullen."

"Ah, Serah Caudill. Thank you for meeting me here." Meredith said.

Cullen looked between his commanding officer and Laelia.

Laelia offered a cautious smile. "Of course. I couldn't refuse a request from the Knight-Commander herself."

Cullen stayed silent, still confused beyond belief, and listened for the answers to his questions would surely come.

"I requested your presence because I wish to ask for your aid in a mission I am sending my Knight-Captain on. Your skills will surely come in handy; aside from your obvious skills as a Keeper, I hear that you are skilled with healing medicines as well."

Laelia raised an eyebrow. "I presume that this will be dangerous?"

Meredith nodded. "Most likely. I need you and Knight-Captain Cullen to go to the Wounded Coast. There are reports of an apostate camp on the shore nearest the base of Sundermount. It is dangerously close to a Deep Roads entrance we have knowledge of thanks to Serah Hawke's endeavors. You are to find this camp, apprehend the apostates- or handle the situation accordingly if they cannot be brought back alive- and return here to the Gallows."

Laelia nodded. "Understood, Knight-Commander. When are we to leave?"

"Immediately. Will that be an issue?"

Laelia shook her head. "Not at all. I will need to gather my supplies, but I will return here within the hour if that is acceptable?"

Meredith nodded. "It is." Looking to Cullen, she said, "Knight-Captain, go prepare yourself for departure. Meet Serah Caudill here in the Gallows within the hour."

Cullen bowed his head. "Of course, Knight-Commander."

Meredith gave them both a curt nod and headed back towards her office within the tower. When she was out of sight, Cullen turned to Laelia and found her smirking coyly.

"What in the Maker's name is going on?"

Laelia shrugged. "We got the request this morning and Meredith specifically requested me. It's a first for us all, Knight-Captain. Meredith approves of the Keepers no more than you do."

Cullen sighed and rubbed his neck. "I know, but still... I should go prepare then."

Laelia smiled. "Cheer up, Cullen. I'll see you within the hour, ready to go."

Cullen watched as she waved and started heading towards the Gallows entrance. Her hair was braided still, as it was every time he saw her, but her bangs swished at the side of her face with each step, her hips swaying to the same beat. He felt himself blush and quickly turned away when some of the recruits snickered, making hushed comments about him having a crush on a Keeper. 'Maker's breath...'

-O-

As was agreed, Laelia waited in the Gallows for Cullen and found him hurrying down the steps from the Templar quarters, his pack shouldered. They set off immediately, only stopping when the light faded and night descended. They quickly made camp, setting up a small fire pit and their bed rolls. Laelia pulled out some dried meat, bread, fruit, and a bottle of wine. She split the food between the two of them, then offered him wine. He declined, showing her his water skin, to which she shrugged and took a swig from the bottle. Over the course of the night, they shared stories from their pasts- mostly from when Cullen was a child rather than his past as a Templar and Laelia's entirety within the Allico Keepers' ranks. They laughed and got to know each other a bit better as the night went on.

As it was getting later, Laelia looked over at Cullen as he stared up at the stars. "You should take your armor off, it won't be comfortable sleeping in.

Cullen looked at her, seeing her cheeks flushed with the alcohol. "I've slept in this armor before. I'll be fine."

Laelia set the bottle of wine aside, putting the cork back in, then crawled over to Cullen. "Fine, it makes me uncomfortable thinking how uncomfortable you'll be. Come now, Knight-Captain, take your armor off."

Cullen tried to protest as she undid his armor clasps and pull the pieces off, leaving him in nothing but his tunic, trousers, and boots. He felt himself blushing and looked at her, noticing how she was bent over, leaning towards him.

"There, isn't that better?" Laelia asked, smiling.

Cullen felt his blush deepen, then fell back on his hands when Laelia came closer to him, looking at him concerned. "W-What are you doing?"

Laelia cocked her head. "Are you blushing, Knight-Captain? Have you never had a woman undress you before?"

Cullen looked away and felt as if he would catch fire as his blush spread. "Maker's breath..."

Laelia giggled. "You haven't, have you?" He refused to look at her. "Aww, that's adorable. I bet you haven't even kissed a woman before."

Cullen looked back at her, his face and ears burning. "Now see here, I-"

Laelia giggled again as she leaned closer, kissing his cheek. "It's alright, Knight-Captain. If it makes you feel better, I've never kissed anyone before either. I've never been attracted to someone enough to want to." She sat back and touched his armor, smiling softly. "As a Templar, I guess it would make sense for you. Whether you take vows of chastity or not, life as a Templar is hard enough. Throw a romance and family in the mix, you're asking for trouble. It would all be used against you, one way or another."

Cullen looked at her, seeing a sense of longing on her face.

"You know, my father was a Templar. At least, that's what my mother would tell me. She had met him while she was trading in the city he lived in, but when she made to leave and return home, he came after her and raped her. That's why I never really like Templars; they remind me of how sad my mother was. That is until I met you." Laelia looked up at him and smiled. "You make me want to try and trust Templars. You make me see that not all Templars are bad people."

"Serah Caudill..."

Laelia shook her head. "No, please. Call me Lia. All my friends do."

Cullen smiled a bit at that. "Alright, if that is what you wish."

Laelia leaned forward, getting close to him again. "If you don't mind, I'd like to call you Cullen when it's just us."

Cullen felt his blush deepen again, but he nodded. "I suppose that would be alright. So long as it's just with us."

Laelia smiled. "Of course." Just to make him blush even more, she leaned forward a little bit more and cupped his cheek as she pressed her lips against his lightly. Lingering there a moment, she pulled back and giggled at how red his face and ears were. "There, my little treat for being such a gentleman. Now you can say you've at least kissed a woman."

Cullen felt his face burning like the lyrium in his veins and touched his lips as Laelia went back to her bedroll and laid down.

"Good night, Cullen."

"Good night, Lia."

-O-

The next morning, they packed up their things and ate on the road. There was an awkward silence as Cullen didn't know what to say to Laelia after she had kissed him the night before.

As the next couple of days progressed, they were able to find the apostate camp but they weren't welcomed. The apostates resorted to attacking them, many of them using blood magik at the sight of Cullen in his Templar armor. Laelia and Cullen fought off the apostates, unfortunately killing every one of them. Clearing out the campsite of supplies, Cullen watched as Laelia set the campsite aflame as a burial for the apostates. He wondered if it was because she understood why they resorted to blood magik or attacked them outright, or if it was just because she couldn't leave them there like that. When she rejoined him, they walked in silence until darkness surrounded them and the moon shined brightly in the sky.

As they set up camp, the silence continued through their meal until Laelia couldn't take it anymore.

"Cullen, I want to apologize for kissing you the other night. It was out of line, I had the wine affecting my judgement, and I-"

Cullen shook his head and put his hand up to stop her. Ignoring his blush, he replied with, "Don't apologize. There is no need to. If I were to have my first kiss be with anyone, I am just relieved it was with such an extraordinary woman as yourself."

Laelia felt herself blush, not expecting that kind of response from him. "Oh, I see. Well, thank you, and I guess you're welcome at the same time." She giggled and leaned forward. "You're pretty great yourself."

Cullen blushed and smiled, rubbing his neck. "It is getting late, and I um, I did rather enjoy sleeping without the armor on last night."

Laelia smirked. "Are you asking me to help you out of it again?"

Cullen looked at her, his blush deepening, then looked down. "Well, I uh, you see it's just... It's rather difficult to get out of myself sometimes. Would you mind?"

Laelia shook her head and crawled over to him. "Not at all. Sounds more to me like you just wanted an excuse to have me close again."

Cullen blushed. "Now see here, I-"

Laelia silenced him with a kiss. "Hush, Cullen, I am only teasing. Now sit still so that I can undo this fasten."

Cullen was taken aback by another kiss form Laelia and sat silently while she removed his armor and set it aside.

"There we are."

Cullen looked at her. "Thank you, Lia."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Of course. Now, best get to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She started to turn away, but Cullen grabbed her hand and pulled her back. When Laelia looked at him to see what was the matter, she was surprised by Cullen returning her kiss. When he pulled away, he blushed and looked towards the fire.

"I, um... Sorry..."

Laelia cupped his cheek. "Don't be."

Cullen looked back up at her and met her kiss as she leaned in.

They sat there kissing for a moment as Laelia's fingers grasped his hair and he moved his hand down to the small of her back, causing her to curve her body against him. A soft moan came from her and Cullen pulled her into his lap, his lips never leaving hers. Laelia wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled at the ties on his trousers as Cullen moved his hand up the skirts of her armor, feeling the softness of her skin. He gasped as Laelia slid him inside of herself, feeling how tight she was. Laelia bit her lip and kissed his ear to hide her pain as she felt her virginty breaking. The moan that escaped her lips when he started to urge her hips to move was like nothing he had ever heard before- primal, sensual, delighted, almost as though she had been longing for him and his touch. Laelia began to give in to his urging and started to move her hips, feeling his hardness rubbing every pleasurable spot in her body.

Unable to take it any longer, Cullen flipped her onto her back and he began to thrust, inhaling sharply through his nose as Laelia kept her lips locked with his. The feeling of her body was exhilarating and his movements quickened in response as a fire began to rise within him, burning him with desire. Laelia broke away and gasped as he quickened his pace.

"Lia..." he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Please..." she gasped, turning her face to where their cheeks touched. "Keep going... It's alright..."

Leaning on his elbows, one hand cupping her cheek and his other gripping her thigh, Cullen felt himself climaxing and the warm rush erupting from him.

Laelia gasped as she felt the warm rush of his seed filling her, and she gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer as she reached her own climax. As Cullen stopped moving, Laelia felt her body shaking and shivering, tensing around him. They stayed embracing each other, their bodies heaving against each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Pulling out of her, Cullen rolled onto his back and stared at the starry sky, trying to slow his breathing. A cool breeze blew through, working its way into their clothes and touching their flushed skin, sending shivers through each of them. Laelia rolled onto her side and looked over at Cullen, smiling.

Cullen looked over and returned her smile, raising his arm up and offering her a spot to rest against his chest. When she scooted over and settled in, he turned to kiss her forehead- silently thanking her because words would not come. Laelia rested her cheek against his chest, hearing his heart beat slowing as he began to relax.

Feeling exhausted, Cullen pulled the blanket over them both and tucked it around Laelia's shoulders. "Good night, Lia."

Laelia smiled. "Good night, Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

When Cullen and Laelia returned to Kirkwall, they reported to Meredith that the apostates attacked and they used blood magik. She made a comment of what a tragedy it was, but she had a look like she didn't care. When they finished reporting, Cullen turned to Laelia as she said she needed to return to the Keepers and report to them as well.

"It was..." Cullen cleared his throat, blushing, then continued. "I enjoyed your company on this mission. I appreciate your assistance on the matter."

Laelia blushed and bowed. "The Allico Keepers are always willing to do business with the Templars. I myself must thank you. Ever since we started working together, you have given me a brighter perspective of Templars. I appreciate it."

Cullen smiled. "It's been my pleasure."

Laelia blushed and winked at him. "The pleasure was on both sides."

Cullen's blush deepened and he rubbed his neck, looking around as if he expected everyone to have heard her. "Maker's breath, Lia..."

Laelia giggled. "I'm teasing. Anyway, I need to get back to the Keepers now, so I will see you around." She turned away, but Cullen hurried after her.

"Let me walk you out."

Laelia smiled and walked silently next to Cullen as they exited the Gallows and made their way down the stairs. Once they reached the base of the stairs, Cullen made sure the coast was clear and pulled Laelia into the nearest alley and made sure they were out of the sight of people in the streets.

Pressing her up against the cool stone wall, Cullen gave her an urgent kiss. Laelia gasped, not expecting it to be so urgent, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and grasped his hair. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers and tried to calm himself as his desire for more of her rose.

"When can I see you again?" he asked, his voice low and breathy.

Laelia smirked and kissed him. "When do you want to see me again?"

Cullen rolled his eyes. "Surprise me... It'd be better than to plan something like this..."

"And what is this?"

Cullen looked down at her. "I don't know, but I like it and it is worth putting aside the rules for you."

Laelia blushed. "The Knight-Captain is willing to break the rules for a Keeper? I never thought I would see the day." She touched his cheek. "Alright, Cullen, if you would rather have spontaneity, you shall have it. I promise I'll be careful when I come to see you."

Cullen sighed in relief and smiled. "Good." He gave her one final longing kiss and pulled away. "I should get back before Meredith gets suspicious."

"That woman is more suspicious than a Dalish elf is of a human getting too close to their camp."

Cullen chuckled at that, knowing full well how cautious the Dalish were. "Fair enough. I didn't mean to keep you; you have your own report to make."

Laelia gave him kiss on the cheek as she stepped away from him and climbed up onto a stack of boxes. "No worries, Cullen. At least my boss won't have my hide if I don't get back in time."

Cullen shook his head and chuckled as he watched her leap up and grab one of the roof bearings, swinging herself up onto the roof. He waited until she had disappeared from view before turning out of the alley and heading back towards the Gallows. When he reached the steps, he saw Laelia sitting perched on one of the roofs of the Hightown market buildings, waving. He raised a hand in return, then turned back into the Gallows, finding himself anxious for their next visit.

-O-

A day or two after they had returned from their mission, a missive came for Cullen and it bore the Allico Keeper's symbol with a filigree border and lilies in each corner. 'It's from Lia...' Opening it, he found a small short note in beautiful handwriting within the envelope.

" _Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford, I regret to inform you that a tragedy has occurred within the Allico Keepers' ranks. We will be unable to assist you and your men or take any jobs at this current moment and I will get back to you with news when we can resume operations. If you were concerned by the lack of contact, I apologize. I- we- are fine. Please do not worry. I will send word soon. Yours truly, Laelia Caudill"_

Weeks had passed since they last saw each other and Cullen was beginning to worry, but Lia had assured she'd be alright. Cullen had kept the letter in his drawer and would reread it every night, hoping she was alright. It wasn't enough, though. Cullen felt the desire to be near Laelia rising more and more as the days went by and whenever he noticed himself daydreaming, he'd kick himself mentally. After nearly three weeks since the missive had arrived, Cullen sat in his office pouring over paperwork as the rain pounded outside against the window. He was so focused on his reports that he jumped when the window banged open, blown open by the raging storm. Raining was starting to get the rug wet and the wind outside blew his reports off his desk and all over the floor. He hurried over to close the window and made sure it was locked. Grumbling to himself, he went about picking up his reports and reorganizing them. As he bent over to reach for the last report, a delicate hand grabbed it first. Looking up, Cullen set the reports on the desk and pulled his guest into his arms.

"Cullen, I'm alright."

Cullen pulled away and looked at Laelia when she giggled. "It's been nearly three weeks, Lia. I was worried."

Laelia put her hand to his cheek and smiled softly. "I told you not to, didn't I? Silly Templar..." She leaned up and kissed him. "I wanted to come see you rather than send word we had returned to Kirkwall."

Cullen smiled. "I'm glad."

"Here, looks like you were busy. Perhaps I should stop by again later?"

Cullen took the last report and set it with the others. "The reports can wait."

"Are you sure?"

Cullen pulled her in close, ignoring the wetness of her clothes, and lifted her chin towards him. "The reports can wait." He repeated, then kissed her. It was gentle at first, but then the urgency kicked it and they started pulling at each others clothes. As each article of clothing fell the floor with Laelia's flats as they were kicked off, Cullen laid Laelia back on the bed, pulling the covers over them both, and ignored the stack of reports sitting on his desk waiting to be finished.

-O-

Cullen woke the next morning to find Laelia gone. He groaned and got dressed, then went over to his desk and saw his reports had been finished and Laelia's calling card placed atop the stack. He smiled and silently thanked her before he finished getting ready for the day and grabbed the reports to bring to Meredith.

-O-

Laelia sat in her office, having been named the new leader of the Allico Keepers, drinking a cup of tea. It had been nearly two months since she and Cullen had been seeing each other- nearly two months since the mission that had sparked their relationship- unofficially, but she was happy. She went over the requests from people all over the city, but her mulling was interrupted by the sudden urge to throw up. She grabbed the nearest wastebin or bucket she could find and retched into it. Gizera- a qunari exile who had joined the Allico Keepers way before the Qunari had even come to Kirkwall- had come into the office to bring her something and hurried over when she saw Laelia bent over, evacuating her stomach. This had become more and more frequent.

"Kitten, you should go see Anders down in Darktown."

Laelia felt the urge subside and nodded. "Can I leave you in charge with the others while I go see him?"

Gizera nodded. "I'll let Iselle, Lena, and Karliee know when they return from their jobs."

Laelia nodded and instructed her on what still needed to be done before she left. She made her way out of the headquarters in Lowtown and started making her way towards the Darktown entrance behind the Hanged Man. As she made her way towards the stairs, she felt the urge again and hurried into the alley nearby to retch.

"Kitten?"

Laelia looked up to find Varric coming over to her. "Hey."

"Are you alright? I saw you run back here pretty quick."

Laelia nodded, taking her handkerchief and wiping her mouth. "Aye, just been sick all morning. I'm on my way to see Anders."

"Let me help you there, then. I'm on my way to see him too."

Laelia nodded and walked with Varric. She only stopped a couple more times to retch before they made it to Anders' clinic.

"Hey, Blondie! Got someone here to see you!"

Anders looked up and smiled when he saw Laelia approaching. "Well, now, if it isn't Kitten. I hear congratulations are in order?"

Laelia offered a small smile. "Thanks, Anders." She was beginning to feel faint and stumbled before Varric caught her and helped her over to the nearest empty cot.

"Is everything alright?" Anders asked, hurrying over as Varric stepped back.

"I've been sick to my stomach for nearly a month and a half now. Gizera got concerned and told me to come see you."

Anders used his magik to feel if there was a poison or anything else in her body that would be making her sick. He smiled and sat back, a look a relief in his eyes. "Well, I can tell you why."

Laelia looked at him confused. "What is it?"

Anders looked from her to Varric and back to her. "You're pregnant!"

Laelia's eyes widened and she put a hand over her womb. "I'm... pregnant..?"

"Yes, my dear. If you're still this sick, I'd say you were about two months along? Which would make sense."

Laelia felt her mind reeling. 'Oh no... I've only been with...' She put a hand to her head. "Cullen..."

Varric looked at Anders' expression, then at Laelia. "Who?"

Anders stood. "The Knight-Captain. Unless there is another 'Cullen' to whom you refer?"

Laelia shook her head. "No, it's him..."

"Maker's balls, Kitten! You slept with the Knight-Captain?" Varric asked, rubbing his neck. "Are you going to tell him?"

Laelia looked at him. "I... I don't know... I need time to think..." She stood slowly and left the clinic, Varric and Anders staring after her. She wandered through the streets of Darktown and up into Lowtown, then headed over to the Alienage to speak with Arianni, her friend Feynriel's mother.

-O-

Knocking on the door, Laelia waited until Arianni answered.

"Laelia, dear girl, good to see you!" Arianni said, beaming. "Come in, come in!"

Laelia went inside and said hello to Feynriel as he came into their front room. "Arianni, may I speak with you?"

Arianni looked at her son and nodded. "Feynriel, give us a moment?"

Feynriel nodded and told her he was going over to see a friend across the way.

"What is it, dear girl?"

Laelia sat down with Arianni and looked at her. "I'm pregnant..."

"That is wonderful news!" Arianni was so excited for her, but then she saw Laelia's face. "That is good, is it not?"

"I don't know, Arianni. I don't know how to feel about it..." Laelia said, burying her hands in her face. "I know who the father is, but I don't know how to tell him..."

"Do you trust this man?"

Laelia nodded. "Yes, with my life."

"Then tell him."

Laelia sighed. "Thanks, Arianni. You've been like a mother to me and I don't know where else to turn."

Arianni hugged her. "You are always welcome here, dear girl. You have helped Feynriel open up to the world, accept his heritage as it is."

"I haven't done much. I can't even accept that I'm half human, half elf like he is. Not after what my clan and mother went through."

Arianni touched her cheek. "I know, but you still gave him the advice he needed. Thank you for that. Now go, you should tell the father of your child as soon as possible."

Laelia nodded and stood, hugging the elven woman. "I will. Thanks again, Arianni."

Arianni watched as Laelia left the house and headed back to Lowtown.

-O-

Laelia asked for permission to speak with the Knight-Captain and was shown the way up to his quarters, claiming it was official Keeper business. Knocking on his door, Laelia waited for him to answer.

"Lia, this is a surprise." Cullen said, answering the door. "What can I do for you?"

"May I come in?"

Cullen stepped back and let her into his room. "Is everything alright?"

Laelia began to pace back and forth, something Cullen had never seen her do before. "I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I can... I'm afraid of what your reaction will be like..."

Cullen came over and stopped her pacing, his hands on each of her shoulders. "Whatever it is, tell me."

Laelia looked up at him. "Cullen, I-" She stopped, then thought a moment. 'I can't tell him he's going to be a father, not with so many things going wrong between the Templars and mages... I have to break things off with him... I can't endanger him...' She looked up at him. "We need to end this. What we have, it needs to stop."

Cullen dropped his hands, stepping back. "What are you saying?"

"I can't keep seeing you like this. I'm the leader of the Keepers now and you're the Knight-Captain. Tension is growing in the city more as each day passes and I can't bear it if you got hurt because of me."

Cullen felt anger rising, mixing with a sense of hurt. "So this was what, just some casual fling? A mistake to you?"

Laelia's chest tightened. In the time that they had known each other, they had grown really close and connected well with each other, but she felt as if her heart was breaking. She looked at him and shook her head. "No, Cullen, this was never a mistake. I have been the happiest with you lately than in my entire life, but I can't keep doing this. I won't let this continue if it means you get hurt."

She started to move closer to him, but he took a step back.

"Get out."

Laelia stopped and stared at him, seeing how tense he was. His fists were balled up and clenched and he refused to look at her. "Cullen, I-"

"Get out." He repeated, glaring at her.

Laelia bit her tongue to keep from saying anything more. She put her hand over her womb, ashamed that she wanted to hide their child from him and she hurried to the door. Before she closed it, she looked at him one last time. "Please, forgive me, Cullen." she said, then closed the door behind her.

Cullen was furious. After weeks of falling for her, after two months of seeing each other and allowing himself to experience something he never dreamed of because of his life as a Templar, she just ended it all out of nowhere. He punched the nearest wall and rested his head against it, feeling his rage subsiding and his hurt and disappointment rising. "Lia... why..?"

Outside in the hall, Laelia let the tears silently roll down her cheeks. She heard him punch the wall, then ask her why, and it made it almost too much to bear.

"I'm so sorry... I never wanted to hurt you..."

A recruit came down the hall and saw her crying."Are you alright miss?"

Laelia nodded and hurried passed the recruit.

The recruit watched her disappear around the corner, then realized she was leaning against the door of the Knight-Captain's room. He knocked on the door.

Cullen opened the door to find the recruit. "What is it?"

"Were you aware, ser, that a young woman was just here?"

"What of it?"

"She was crying and said something about being sorry and never wanting to hurt someone. I thought it was strange, I've never seen her around before."

Cullen sighed. "Thank you for informing of the situation. You may go now."

The recruit saluted him and went on his way.

Cullen closed the door and sighed. 'Lia, if you didn't want to hurt me, then why did you leave?'


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed and Laelia stayed away from Cullen, not taking jobs herself and stayed behind the desk as her pregnancy progressed.

As time went by, she saw Anders to ensure the baby was healthy and had grown really close with Hawke and her companions. When it was time for the baby to be born, Hawke was there with her through it all and Anders helped deliver the baby. Laelia gave birth to a daughter, golden eyes like her father, but little pointed ears and black hair like her mother's. She was named Lily and Hawke was named her godmother. Hawke offered them a room at her estate, hoping to help her raised Lily, and Laelia accepted.

By the time Lily was old enough to walk and talk, Laelia had gone with Hawke to trade supplies with the merchants in the Gallows. Lily ran off and Laelia took off after her, only stopping when she saw her daughter staring at Cullen.

"Lily, there you are!"

Lily turned and smiled, running back to Laelia. "Mommy!"

Laelia lifted her into her arms. "Don't run off like that, cub." She looked up at Cullen. "Hello, Knight-Captain. It is good to see you well."

Cullen, feeling a pang of jealousy, ignored it and bowed his head. "Hello, Serah Caudill. It has been too long. Is this your daughter?"

Laelia smiled and nodded. "Aye. She's going to be three soon. Lily, say hello to the Knight-Captain."

"Hello! My name is Lily!"

Cullen smiled and touched her hand when she put it out. "Hello, Lily, my name is Cullen."

"Are you in charge like Serah Meredith?"

Cullen chuckled. "She is my superior, but yes."

"Mommy, what does that mean?"

"It means, Lily, that Meredith is Cullen's boss."

"Oh, like you're the boss of the Keepers!"

Laelia kissed her head. "Yes, cub. Just like that. Now, we need to get back to Gayle, so say goodbye."

Lily waved. "Bye-bye Cullen!"

Cullen waved and watched as Laelia bowed her head and hurried back to Hawke who was waiting by the Gallows' entrance. Laelia stopped to glance back at Cullen and he could have sworn there was the same sense of longing in her gaze as he felt. He turned away and hurried to his room, closing the door behind him.

'Maker, why must these feelings persist? Why did you bring Lia into my life like this?' He silently begged. He closed his eyes, recalling Lily's raven black hair, little pointed ears, and golden eyes. 'Lia found herself someone else, an elf no less, and gave birth to his child. Why must you punish me?'

-O-

"Lia, are you alright?"

Laelia held Lily in her arms as they sat by the fireplace in the library, reading Lily's favorite book. She looked up as Hawke came down the stairs. "Yes, Gayle, I'm fine."

Hawke smiled, knowing Laelia was more comfortable calling her that than "Hawke" like everyone else. "How was it seeing Cullen again after three years?"

Laelia sighed and looked down at Lily, who was sleeping soundly nestled in against her mother's chest. Tucking a little black curl behind her pointed little ear, she replied, "It was nice, but strange at the same time. We were only together for a short time, but it was long enough to get to know each other. I ended things with him to protect him, but the more Lily grows, the brighter her little golden eyes get and they remind me of her father more and more. I find myself missing him and wondering if it was wise to end things with him or if I was just scared."

Hawke put a hand on her shoulder. "Lia, you wanted to protect him and your child. You did what was best, taking into account the fact that you're the leader of the Allico Keepers and he is the Knight-Commander. You both have enemies, but his are worse because he is a Templar. You broke his heart and your own to ensure his safety. I wouldn't have done things differently myself."

Laelia leaned her cheek against Hawke's hand. "Thanks, Gayle. I guess after seeing him again tonight, all these old feelings for him resurfaced."

Hawke smiled. "Lia, why don't I watch Lily for the night? I think you should go see Cullen and catch up."

Laelia hesitated. "Gayle, I don't know if I can..."

Hawke took Lily into her arms and smiled. "Go on, I can handle the sleepy little princess for a bit. You need to figure things out."

Laelia knew she was right, as she always tended to be, and stood. "Alright, I will go."

"Be careful and good luck."

-O-

Cullen lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He turned to his side and found Laelia sitting in his window sill. Sitting up abruptly, he stared at her in surprise. "Lia, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

Cullen swung his legs over the side of his bed and remained sitting, gesturing for her to enter his room completely. "Is everything alright? You never visit me anymore. Is Lily alright?"

Laelia smiled at that. 'I like hearing him say her name...' She looked at him and nodded, leaning against his desk. "I just wanted to see if we could catch up after we saw each other this morning."

Cullen rubbed his neck. "I suppose."

"How have you been? I know tensions have been rising higher with the mages."

Cullen sighed. "Well, they could be worse. I just hope they don't get there."

Laelia smiled at that. "Well, there's always hope somewhere for a brighter future. You'd probably be better off leaving the Templars and coming to work with me and the Keepers."

Cullen raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"That is if you could learn to be a thief."

Cullen chuckled despite himself. "Perhaps, but the Templars need me and I'm more comfortable to sticking to what I know."

Laelia looked up at the moon as it shined down through the clouds. "I've missed you, you know."

Cullen looked at her, surprised. She stared at the moon, a sad smile on her lips. She held herself tightly and sighed, looking back to him. "I've missed you."

"I don't think I ever apologized for leaving things like I did." Laelia said, unsure of how the conversation would go from there.

"Lia, don't. You shouldn't apologize. I was angry and hurt. I should have- I wanted- to convince you to reconsider, but I..."

Laelia stepped closer. "But you what?"

Cullen sighed and stood, going to the window. "I've never felt this way around anyone before... I don't know how to describe it, but I've longed to be near you, ached to feel your touch ever since we first met..."

Laelia came over to him and hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. "Cullen..."

He turned and pulled her into his arms, pushing her back to the desk. Cullen looked down at her, their noses pressed together, his lips inches from hers, his hands gripping her hips. "I can't keep feeling like this, Lia, without you... You're all I think about... I can't bear to be away from you... But I won't push to get you back in my life unless you want it too..."

Laelia felt her heart pounding and her skin flushed. "Cullen, I..."

Cullen leaned in a little closer and closed the gap between them, his lips gently pressed to hers. When he pulled back, his breathing was more ragged than before. "Lia... I need you... I don't care if you're with someone else..."

"Cullen, there hasn't been anyone else since you." Laelia said, feeling her own desire to be with him starting to overtake her.

Cullen was taken aback and looked down at her, suddenly serious. "What of Lily? She has elven features. I assumed her father was an elf."

Laelia pushed away from him and went to stand by the window. "Cullen..." She thought for a moment. 'I have to tell him...' She sighed and looked up at him. "Lily's elven features don't come from her father." She untied her headband and pulled it from her face, revealing her very pronounced elven ears. "She gets them from me. My mother was Dalish, my father was a human Templar. The only thing Lily gets from her father is her eyes."

Cullen's eyes widened as Laelia tied the headband back around her forehead, his mind putting together the pieces. "Lia, what are you saying?"

Laelia didn't know if she could bear to see his reaction after she told him the truth, so she hopped onto the window sill and looked back at him. "Her name is Lily Athera Caudill-Rutherford."

Suddenly Cullen's world came crashing in around him as hearing Lily's full name registered in his mind, almost as if the final piece to the puzzle was in place. He watched Laelia hop out of his window and onto the roof and it took him a moment to finish registering what Laelia had just told him, but by the time he had and run to the window, Laelia was gone. "I have a daughter?"

-O-

Laelia finally told Cullen about being a father, but she wondered if she would regret it. They hadn't spoken or seen each other in weeks since she had told him and Laelia was beginning to think it was a mistake to tell him.

One day while Lily played in her mother's office, she asked, "Mommy, is Cullen my daddy?"

Laelia nearly dropped her reports at the question, but she sighed and nodded. "Come, cub."

Lily hopped onto her mother's lap and looked up at her.

"Lily, Cullen is your father, but I never told him."

"Why not, Mommy?"

Laelia stroked her hair. "Because, cub, your father is a Templar and the Knight-Captain to boot, and you must understand that they don't usually allow romances or having children because of the risks in those people being used against the Templar. Your father is a good man and made me feel happier than I had in my whole life, but while I care for him deeply, I couldn't risk him getting hurt trying to protect us." Laelia tickled her daughter's ears. "You know, cub, you get your elven features from me and you get from Cullen those beautiful golden eyes of yours."

Lily's giggles had subsided a bit after having her ears tickled and she looked up at Laelia. "Mommy, was your Mommy an elf?"

"Yes, cub. Her name was Athera and she was a Dalish elf."

"Athera? Like in my name!"

Laelia smiled and nodded. "Yes, cub. Your full name is Lily- after my favorite flower- Athera- after your grandmother- Caudill- for my father's surname passed to me-Rutherford- for your father's surname."

Lily smiled. "I like my name. Is Daddy's name Cullen Rutherford?"

Laelia nodded and kissed her forehead. "Yes, cub, it is."

Lily beamed up at her mother, then noticed someone standing in the door. "Daddy!"

Laelia's eye widened and she looked up to find him in the doorway, staring at them. "Cullen..."

Iselle, the elf archer of the Twilight Walkers, hurried into the room. "Sorry, Lia. He insisted on seeing you. I tried to stop him from barging in."

Laelia sighed. "Izzy, it's alright. He's my guest."

Iselle nodded. "Very well, then I shall return to my work."

Laelia stood and set Lily down. "Cub, can you go with Auntie Iselle and play? Cullen and I need to talk."

Lily nodded and beamed when Laelia kissed her forehead. "Ok, Mommy. Bye, Daddy!"

Cullen watched as Lily waved and followed Iselle out of the office. Iselle closed the door behind them and he waited until the footsteps were gone before turning to Laelia.

"So Lily's my daughter?"

Laelia nodded. "I guess you heard your confirmation standing so stoicly in the doorway like that." She leaned back on her hand, using the desk for support. "Does it bother you, knowing now?"

Cullen rubbed his neck and sighed. "Lia, I..."

"How much did you hear, Cullen? Aside from confirmation that your Lily's father?"

Cullen had entered the doorway just as Lily asked if he was her father. "Everything."

Laelia looked at him. "So then you know why I never told you."

"And I understand, Lia, I do but..." He sighed and looked at her. "You should have told me."

Laelia looked away, bringing her arms around herself as she went to her window and looked out over the sea. "Do you remember what I said, Cullen? During our mission up the Wounded Coast, that first night?"

"'Whether you take vows of chastity or not, life as a Templar is hard enough. Throw a romance and family in the mix, you're asking for trouble. It would all be used against you, one way or another.'"

Laelia sighed, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the cool glass pane. "Exactly... Cullen, I didn't tell you because I was scared to lose you..." She felt the fears and the worry resurface from the night she had ended things. Tears began slipping down her cheeks as she tried to ignore the memory resurfacing.

 _"Lia, this is a surprise." Cullen said, answering the door. "What can I do for you?"_

 _"May I come in?"_

 _Cullen stepped back and let her into his room. "Is everything alright?"_

 _Laelia began to pace back and forth, something Cullen had never seen her do before. "I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I can... I'm afraid of what your reaction will be like..."_

 _Cullen came over and stopped her pacing, his hands on each of her shoulders. "Whatever it is, tell me."_

 _Laelia looked up at him. "Cullen, I-" She stopped, then thought a moment. 'I can't tell him he's going to be a father, not with so many things going wrong between the Templars and mages... I have to break things off with him... I can't endanger him...' She looked up at him. "We need to end this. What we have, it needs to stop."_

 _Cullen dropped his hands, stepping back. "What are you saying?"_

 _"I can't keep seeing you like this. I'm the leader of the Keepers now and you're the Knight-Captain. Tension is growing in the city more as each day passes and I can't bear it if you got hurt because of me."_

 _Cullen felt anger rising, mixing with a sense of hurt. "So this was what, just some casual fling? A mistake to you?"_

 _Laelia's chest tightened. In the time that they had known each other, they had grown really close and connected well with each other, but she felt as if her heart was breaking. She looked at him and shook her head. "No, Cullen, this was never a mistake. I have been the happiest with you lately than in my entire life, but I can't keep doing this. I won't let this continue if it means you get hurt."_

 _She started to move closer to him, but he took a step back._

 _"Get out."_

 _Laelia stopped and stared at him, seeing how tense he was. His fists were balled up and clenched and he refused to look at her. "Cullen, I-"_

 _"Get out." He repeated, glaring at her._

 _Laelia bit her tongue to keep from saying anything more. She put her hand over her womb, ashamed that she wanted to hide their child from him and she hurried to the door. Before she closed it, she looked at him one last time. "Please, forgive me, Cullen." she said, then closed the door behind her._

 _Cullen was furious. After weeks of falling for her, after two months of seeing each other and allowing himself to experience something he never dreamed of because of his life as a Templar, she just ended it all out of nowhere. He punched the nearest wall and rested his head against it, feeling his rage subsiding and his hurt and disappointment rising as his own tears slipped down his cheeks. "Lia... why..?"_

 _Outside in the hall, Laelia let the tears silently roll down her cheeks. She heard him punch the wall, then ask her why, and it made it almost too much to bear._

 _"I'm so sorry... I never wanted to hurt you..."_

"I'm so sorry..." Laelia said, her shoulders beginning to shake as she tried to repress her sobs. "I never wanted to hurt you..."

Cullen, even after all these years, still cared for her deeply. He never wanted to see her cry, never wanted to see her angry or hurt. He missed seeing the happy Laelia Caudill he had first met, her coy smiles, her sparkling green eyes, the scent of peppermint and plums wafting on the breeze at night any time she was near. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Laelia started when his arms wrapped around her, but she felt a sense of safety and security. Her sobs began to subside and she wiped her eyes before turning back to face him. "I'm sorry..."

Cullen searched her eyes, seeing the same desire to be with him, the same longing that he felt for her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he sighed. "Lia, please come back to me..." he said, his voice low. "I need you in my life again. I want to help you raise our daughter."

Laelia looked at him. "So you aren't mad?"

Cullen chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "No, Lia. I understand why you didn't tell me and I am sorry for how I reacted to it all. Please, will you let me do right by Lily?"

Laelia smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Of course, Cullen." She leaned back and kissed him, ready to give in again and try to rebuild what they had started.

A knock came at the door, and Lily came in, her hand on the doorknob and Iselle behind her. "Look Auntie, Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" She giggled.

Cullen and Laelia stepped apart and turned towards them.

"Is everything alright, Lia?"

Laelia and Cullen exchanged looks, both smiling. "Yes, Izzy, everything is great."

Lily had a hopeful look on her face and Cullen knelt down and opened his arms. "Come here, Lily."

Lily beamed and ran to him. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Cullen chuckled and looked at Laelia. "I have to get back soon, but I'll try to stop by later if that'd be alright?"

Lily looked at her mother. "Mommy, can Daddy come back after work and read me a story?"

Laelia tickled just behind her ear like she had before. "Of course, cub." She looked at Cullen. "I know you need to head back, so let me walk you to the door."

Iselle watched as Laelia, Cullen, and Lily walked together- all smiling and happy. Gizera, Lena, and Karliee joined her and smiled.

The dwarf, Lena, looked up at Iselle. "So he finally knows?"

Karliee, the human, sighed. "They finally can be together as a family, but you have to remember the reason why Lia never told him. If that happens, we have our orders from her."

The Twilight Walkers nodded grimly, but still remained happy to see their closest friend and leader happy once more.

Out in the street, just outside of the Allico Keeper Headquarters, Cullen handed Lily back to Laelia. "I will be back, Lily, when I can and I will read you that story."

Lily smiled and touched his cheek. "OK, Daddy, you promise?"

Cullen smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise, cub."

Lily giggled and rested her head against Laelia's shoulder.

Cullen looked at Laelia and smiled. "I won't abandon Lily like you were by your father, I promise. I won't give you another reason to hate Templars."

Laelia smiled and nodded. "I know you won't." She kissed him, ignoring the fact that anyone could see. "You're a good man, Cullen."

Cullen smiled and ruffled Lily's hair before turning away and leaving them to return to the Gallows. He glanced back and waved, waiting until Laelia and Lily were safely back inside before continuing on his way. As he walked back to the Gallows, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He finally had a reason to fight again, something he truly wanted to protect from the evils of the world. He looked to the sky and promised the Maker and Andraste that he would never abandon his daughter and that he would always stand by Laelia's side, until the day he died.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four months or so since Cullen learned the truth about being Lily's father. It had been four months or so since Laelia and Cullen started to rebuild the relationship they had before Lily was born. And it had been four months or so before Kirkwall fell. The day the Chantry exploded and Grand Cleric Elthina was killed, the city was in chaos everywhere and Laelia left Lily with the Twilight Walkers to help Cullen. She used the rooftops as always, and made her way to the Gallows. When she reached them, however, she found a red lyrium infused Meredith attacking the Templars and Hawke. She jumped down and stood at Hawke's back to fend off one of Meredith's attacks.

"Lia, what in the Maker's name are you doing here?!" Hawke asked. "Where's Lily?"

"She is safe, Gayle, but I had to find Cullen. Is he alright?"

They fended off the attacks for a moment and when there was a pause, Hawke pointed to where Cullen was fighting off one of the remaining statues.

"Go, Lia, we got this over here."

Laelia nodded and rushed over the help Cullen, lifting her shield to protect him as he was knocked down.

"Maker, Lia, why are you here?!" Cullen asked as he watched Laelia stomp her foot into the ground, pivet, and throw her weight forward to push away the statue long enough to set a grenade she picked up from one of Lena's contacts inside a crack. She took her shield and Cullen's, putting them together and covered them as the grenade went off- blowing the statue to bits.

She smiled and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm here to help. And before you ask, Lily is with the Keepers. Gizera and the others will keep her safe." She offered him a hand and helped him stand, giving him his shield back. "Now, come on, we need to stop Meredith.

Cullen nodded, watching her smile fade as they turned their attention back on Meredith.

Meredith lunged at Hawke, but Laelia got in front of her and raised her shield. "Out of my way, Keeper!"

"Back off, Meredith, this has gone too far!"

"You speak to me of going too far? You who corrupted one of my Templars? You who carried his child?" Meredith threw her sword down, cracking Laelia's shield.

Laelia was pissed now and threw the shield a Meredith, a smirk playing across her face when it shattered and cut Meredith's cheek. "You think it's wrong to find happiness in another? Just because you're nothing but a crotchety old hag who never fell in love or was with a man in your life doesn't mean that I can't!" She grabbed her staff from her back and blocked another of Meredith's attacks. "I know the risks of falling in love with a Templar, I know the risks that come with bearing his child, but I don't care anymore!" She smacked Meredith's face several times, each time a new crack appearing as red lyrium shined through. "I love my daughter and I love her father and you will never take that away from me!" Laelia took her staff and brought it down on Meredith's head, seemingly knocking her out.

Cullen watched as Laelia turned to walk away, Meredith seemingly out cold, but as he made to go embrace her, Meredith rose to her feet and slashed her sword at Laelia.

Laelia's eyes widened as she felt the searing pain of Meredith's blade slicing her back. One, two, three times Meredith struck her before she could turn and try to defend herself as her world was going black. "You bitch..." Before she could raise her staff to defend herself though, Meredith used the power of the red lyrium to throw Laelia into a pillar, clear across the courtyard. Laelia hit the pillar hard and felt herself losing consciousness as she hit the ground. She could hear Cullen calling out to her, Hawke and their friends calling her. She turned her head to see them bring Meredith down, but then she lost consciousness.

As Meredith crumbled into a crispy husk of a corpse, Gizera sneaked in and scooped Laelia into her arms and spirited her away. Cullen had turned to go back to her just as Gizera disappeared and found that Laelia was nowhere to be seen. He forgot about everything else going on and ran as fast as he could to reach the Allico Keepers headquarters, but when he arrived the headquarters were completely empty, no Keeper in sight. He ran to Laelia's office and found it empty, all of Lily's books and her toys gone and nothing left. Not even a calling card.

"Lia... Lily... Maker, where are you..?"

-O-

After weeks of helping rebuild the city, after weeks of searching for Laelia and Lily, Cullen was approached by the Inquisition to lead their forces.

"Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford, I am Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and I am here to ask you to join the Inquisition- as its Commander. The city is in repair, but the Inquisition needs someone with your skills."

"I know of this Inquisition and what your goals are. Why do you need me?"

"The Inquisition already has Templars among its ranks, but with your skills as a leader and as a warrior beyond a Templar, we need you to lead. You've already trained what men you have here to fight against this chaos and you've seen how terrible it is out there. Kirkwall is on its way to healing and no longer needs you. Leave the rest to the City Guard and the new viscount, come join the Inquisition."

Cullen thought for a moment. 'But what of Laelia and Lily..? If I leave here, I may never see them again...'

"Will you join us?"

Cullen looked at her. "I would consider it an honor, but I cannot leave Kirkwall without my daughter and her mother."

"Where are they now?"

"I do not know, but I need to be here when they return. Otherwise, they may not know where to find me."

Cassandra looked down when Varric came up, a sly grin on his face. "What do you want, Varric?"

"Just giving Curly here something that'll help him decide quicker." the dwarf said, grinning. "Here, I just got word from a friend of mine I've had looking for Kitten and Lily too."

Cullen took the missive from him and read through it. "They're in Haven?"

Varric nodded. "It would seem that they've joined the Inquisition."

Cullen read through it a few times, then looked to Cassandra. "Let me make my preparations first, then I will go with you to Haven and join your Inquisition."

-O-

The Inquisition was still getting things set up as more recruits came into Haven. Laelia stood overseeing everything with Lily on her shoulders and her best friend, Kim Lark.

"Lia, what do you think of all this?"

Laelia looked at her friend as she looked at her hand. "Well, Kimmy, I must say I don't know what to think. I'm proud of you. You got out of Lothering."

Kim playfully shoved her arm. "Oh, I would've left sooner or later."

"Later, probably."

"Auntie Kim?"

Kim looked up at Lily. "What is it, sweetie?"

Lily, her hands resting on her mother's head, looked down at her. "I'm hungry."

Laelia smiled. "Alright, let's go find you something to eat." She looked at Kim. "Will you be alright without us for a bit?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, go ahead."

Laelia gave her a quick hug then set Lily down and held her hand as they walked through the village to the tavern. As they approached it though, Lily let go of her hand and started running off towards the gates.

"Lily!"

Laelia ran after her and followed her to just inside the gates.

"Uncle Varric!" Lily yelled, jumping into the dwarf's arms. "I missed you, Uncle Varric!"

Varric chuckled and looked at her. "I missed you too, Lily. Where's your mother?"

Lily pointed to Laelia as she stood at the top of the stairs. "There's Mommy."

Laelia sighed in relief. "Varric, it's good to see you in one piece." She started to descend the steps.

Varric smiled, then his brow furrowed. "Kitten, there's someone else here too."

Laelia looked at him confused, then looked up when Lily called out to someone else.

"Daddy!"

Laelia's eyes widened as Cullen came through the gate and scooped Lily up into his arms as she ran to him, holding her closely. She had stopped halfway down the stairs, almost not believing her eyes. It had been four years since the day Kirkwall fell, since she had last seen him. She couldn't move; she was rooted to that spot.

Cullen smiled and held Lily close. "I missed you so much, cub. You've gotten so big!"

"I'm seven now, Daddy. Well, my birthday isn't for a few more days." Lily said, matter of factly. "I missed you, Daddy! Mommy, she missed you too." Lily pointed to the stairs.

Cullen looked from his daughter to the stairs were Lily pointed and he saw Laelia standing there. He set Lily down for a moment and while Varric put a hand on Lily's shoulder, Cullen slowly walked up the stairs and reached for Laelia's hand.

Laelia blinked, looking down as his fingers grazed her hand. When she looked up at him, she searched his eyes and his face, taking in every detail. Noticing the scar on his lip, she hesitantly reached up and touched it with a finger.

"Cullen, you-"

Cullen didn't want to wait for her to finish. He pulled her into his arms and just held her. "Lia, I've missed you so much..." He felt a tug at his cloak and looked down at Lily. "What is it, cub?"

"I'm hungry, Daddy. Will you come eat lunch with us?"

Cullen chuckled and looked between Lily and her mother. "Sure. We just arrived and haven't eaten since this morning."

Lily smiled. "Yay! Can I ride on your shoulders, Daddy, please?"

Cullen chuckled and lifted her up. "Of course, cub."

Lily squealed and wrapped the fur of his pauldrons around her fingers. "Come on, Daddy!"

Cullen smiled and looked to Laelia, who still seemed shocked to see him. "Are you coming, Lia?"

She smiled and nodded, walking beside him as they went to the tavern. Once inside, Lily hopped off Cullen's shoulders and sat down at the table.

"Mommy, where's Rosie?"

"Rosie, cub, is with Auntie Leliana. She was watching her while she napped." Laelia explained. "Would you like to go see if she's awake when we're finished?"

Lily nodded. "Yes!"

Laelia smiled and sat on one side of her while Cullen sat on the other. Horace, the tavern keeper, brought over some food for them and offered a sweet roll to Lily. "Horace, you spoil her."

"Someone has to, Kitten. Lily and Rosie both."

Cullen looked to Laelia for an explanation.

Seeing his quizzical look, Laelia sighed. "I will explain later when we go find Leliana. For now, though, let's enjoy a meal together."

Cullen sighed and smiled when Lily offered him part of her sweet roll. They sat there, talking and catching up a bit, until they finished eating.

"Come on, Mommy! I want Daddy to meet Rosie!"

Laelia smiled and slid out of the booth. "Alright, cub, let's go."

Cullen slid out with her and Lily insisted on leading the way. Laelia and Cullen walked next to each other as Lily hopped through the snow on the streets, leading the way to the Chantry. She would stop and wait for them to catch up, never letting them out of her sight.

"So who is this Rosie? A friend of Lily's?"

Laelia looked at him. "I guess you could say that. She's more than just a friend to Lily, though."

Cullen looked at her as they reached the Chantry. "What do you mean?"

Lily led them to the ambassador, Lady Josephine Montilyet, office. Laelia and Cullen came into the office, Cullen stopping in the doorway as Laelia went over to Leliana.

"Leliana, Josephine, this is Cullen Rutherford. He is our new Commander."

"And my Daddy!" Lily chimed in. "Mommy, is Rosie awake?"

"Yes, cub, she is. Be patient OK?" Laelia said, then turned to Cullen. "Cullen, this is Rosalie Marie." She showed him a little girl, no more than three or four years old, eyes green as Laelia's, little elven ears like Laelia's, but she had golden blonde locks. "Rosie, this is Cullen."

Rosie looked at him, then at her mother. "Mommy, is that..?" she started ask, still sleepy.

Laelia smiled and nodded. "Yes, cub. He is."

Rosie outstretched her arms towards Cullen and waited until Cullen took her from Laelia.

"She likes you." Laelia said, rubbing her back as she nestled into the furs of his pauldrons.

"Laelia, how old is she?" Cullen asked, beginning to put the pieces together.

Laelia looked at him. "She'll be four in a few months."

Cullen looked down at Rosie as she sighed in content. "Lia, is she..." He looked back up at her.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I'll explain everything on the way." Laelia said. Turning to Leliana and Josephine, she smiled. "Thanks for watching her, Leliana, Josie. I appreciate it."

"You are most welcome, Lia." Leliana said. "We're always willing to help out, you know that. We just adore your children."

Laelia smiled and motioned for Cullen to follow her as Lily grabbed her hand. "Come on."

As they walked, Rosie had fallen back asleep and was nestled into Cullen's arms. Laelia held Lily's hand until they got close to where the stables were.

"Mommy, can I go pet the horses?"

"Yes, cub, but you know the rules. Be nice and step back if they tense."

Lily nodded and went over to say hello to the stable hands who picked her up and set her on the gate to one of the stalls.

Laelia watched Lily and sighed. "I guess I should explain now." She glanced at Cullen as he stroked Rosie's back. "Let me start by explaining what happened that night, when the Chantry exploded." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "When we agreed to start rebuilding what we had together and when you wanted to be in Lily's life, I had ordered Gizera and the other Twilight Walkers to get Lily and I away from Kirkwall, away from you, if anything related to the mages or the Templars put us into danger. It was a precaution to ensure that we weren't used against you, especially Lily, and put you into harm's way. I didn't want you to feel the guilt if something happened to us that you had no control over. It hadn't reached that point yet, but when Meredith called for the Right of Annulment, I had left Lily with Gizera and the others to come find you. After Meredith nearly killed me, Gizera came and took me away to the nearest healers and had my wounds patched up. Lena and Karliee had cleared our things out of the headquarters and the Keepers dispersed- either going back to their families or staying with me and the Twilight Walkers. Gizera felt that me putting myself at risk to protect you and to protect Lily in turn put Lily in danger because if something happened to us both, Lily would be left an orphan and at that age..."

Cullen watched as Laelia struggled with her emotions to tell him these things, to try and make him understand. He waited as she continued.

"Gizera and the others just wanted to protect Lily and me. They didn't know when things would settle down in Kirkwall and we all agreed not to send word to you that we were OK until things had calmed down and we were certain that Lily or I couldn't be used against you and put you into further danger." Laelia looked to Rosie and smiled as she stepped closer and stroked her hair. "We went back to Lothering, where Kimmy and I grew up together, and that's where Leliana and the Inquisition found us. They asked the remaining Keepers and I to join, we agreed, and Kimmy came with us. She's to represent the people of Lothering at the Conclave, which she agreed to when her mother and father were killed in a skirmish just outside of the village."

Cullen looked down at Rosie as she adjusted. "And what about Rosie?"

Laelia looked at her and smiled. "I found out I was pregnant again when I regained consciousness after that night. The healers said I was lucky to be alive and even luckier that the baby survived unharmed. Rosalie Marie Caudill-Rutherford." She looked up at Cullen. "You have another daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Cullen had come to Haven, everyone had a birthday party for Lily. She was turning seven and couldn't be happier to be with her family. They celebrated her birthday, then the next day was filled with nothing but preparations for the Conclave and bringing in new recruits. Cullen had settled in nicely with the forces and already was commanding great respect for them. Laelia and the Keepers had joined with Leliana and her spy network, using their skills to aid in the espionage aspects of the Inquisition.

As time went by, Cullen had settled into his new life as the Commander of the Inquisition's forces. He had been given a room, but had asked for other accommodations for himself, Laelia, and their daughters so that they could all be together. There was an abandoned cabin just down the path from the training camp, so it was close enough, and after discussing it, Cullen and Laelia agreed. They moved into the cabin, spent as much time together as they could, and really began to connect as a family.

The day of the Conclave was also the day that Rosie turned four. They sent Kim and a few agents of the Inquisition with her to the Conclave and those that remained celebrated Rosie's birthday. It was wonderful and everyone enjoyed their time, but as the party ended and everyone started to head home, there was a huge explosion and the skies erupted and turned green as a large wound opened up. The Inquisition looked towards where the Temple of Sacred Ashes stood and saw nothing but ruins and smoke.

Laelia and Cullen stood with their children, looking up at the sky in dismay.

"Kimmy..."

Cullen looked at Laelia. "I have to go help them, Lia."

Laelia looked at him, suddenly fearful. "Let me go with you."

He shook his head. "You need to stay and protect the girls, Lia. I only just got you back; I won't risk losing you again."

Laelia looked down at their daughters, then back up at him. "Promise me you'll come back."

Cullen took her cheek in his hand and kissed her, a longing and urgent kiss that served as both a promise and if necessary, a goodbye. "I promise, Maker as my witness."

Laelia nodded. "Then go." Then she pulled something from her pocket. "Here." She tied it around the hilt of his sword. "This has always kept me safe, always acted as my good luck charm. Keep it."

Cullen looked down and saw the headband that she had always worn before. He touched it lovingly and smiled. "I'll be back."

"Daddy, be careful!" Lily said, hugging Rosie to her. "Come back home safe!"

Cullen knelt and kissed both of their foreheads. "I promise, cub, I'll be back before you know it."

Lily smiled and she and Rosie both hugged their father before stepping back to their mother.

"I need to go, Lia." he said, standing. He gave her one last kiss, then turned to leave.

"Cullen, wait."

He looked back.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too." Then hurried off to gather his men and reach the temple.

-O-

Laelia sat in the Chantry with her daughters as they waited for news. When news came, Cullen was returning with the others. Lily and Rosie were cheering and clapping, and Laelia was relieved, but then someone mentioned something about Kim and she suddenly was very fearful.

"Lily, take Rosie to the library and play."

"Mommy, is Auntie Kim OK?"

Laelia forced a smile and kissed her forehead. "Of course, cub, now go be a good lass and take your sister to play in the library. Show her that book you were talking about. Stay there with your sister until your father or I come get you."

Lily smiled and took Rosie's hand, pulling her towards the library.

Once they were out of sight, Laelia stood and watched people started filing in with Kim in tow. She felt her eyes widen when she saw the faint glowing on her hand, then she felt anger when she saw the chains around her wrists. She watched as Cassandra came into the Chantry, Cullen behind her.

"Cassandra!"

Cassandra looked over and saw Laelia approaching. "Lia, this is none of your concern." she said.

Laelia stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Like hell it isn't. Why in the Maker's name have you put my best friend- my **_sister_** \- in chains?"

Cassandra looked back at Cullen as he stopped just behind her, then back at Laelia. "Lia, Kimberly Lark is suspected of causing the explosion at the Conclave. She is to be questioned about her involvement within the Conclave, of what transpired."

"You know what her involvement was, Cassandra! She agreed to go and represent Lothering at the Conclave! Are you stupid enough to think she'd cause this?"

Cassandra's face hardened. "Divine Justinia is dead, Lia! We must have our answers!"

Laelia had had enough. "So what, you think just because Kimmy happened to be there and the Divine is dead there's some connection? When did your faith in the Divine blind you so much you refuse to see reason?"

Cassandra reached up and slapped Laelia, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "Never speak of the Divine in that manner again! I owe her everything and what she sacrificed to bring together this Conclave demands more respect that what you give!"

Laelia put a hand to her cheek, then reached back and punched Cassandra, splitting open her lip and breaking her nose. "I don't give a damn about what respect you think I need to show! That is my best friend and sister you are holding as prisoner! Kimberly Alexandria Lark is not responsible and I will not stand for this! You release her from custody at once or Maker help me I'll-"

"Laelia, that is enough!"

Laelia looked at Cullen. "You're siding with her?" She couldn't even believe him. She turned away from him and started to storm off, before she turned and glared at him. "After everything we've been through, everything we've seen, you side with her and jump with her over the edge to conclusions while blaming the wrong person. You're unbelievable!"

Cullen sighed and checked Cassandra before she shooed him off and he ran after Laelia. She had rounded a corner into a small hallway, but he caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a room and closing the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded, glaring at him.

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm not siding with her, Lia."

"Oh, it's back to 'Lia' now?"

"Why are you being so difficult?" He demanded, losing his patience with her.

"Because you and that bitch of a Seeker have my best friend in chains!"

"How are you so certain she is innocent?" He demanded.

Laelia glared at him, then shook her head. "Because Kimmy was all I had as a child! She and her family took me in, protected me, and raised me after humans killed my mother! She is a good, innocent, kind hearted person who has never done anything wrong in her entire life!" She made for the door, finished with the discussion. "You and that Seeker do anything to hurt her I will make you regret it."

Cullen grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. "You'll what? Leave me alone again? Take my children and disappear?"

Laelia grunted when she hit the wall and she looked up at him, suddenly blushing profusely. "That's not fair, Cullen. I did that to protect them, to protect you." She tried to push away from the wall.

Cullen pushed her back and felt his breathing getting heavier and his heart pounding faster. His face was burning as he felt a new kind of desire for her rise up. "Lia, I don't know what to think, but we have to question Kim because she is the only one to have survived the explosion."

Lia looked away, but Cullen grabbed her chin and lifted it back up. He searched her eyes, then leaned in and kissed her.

His kiss was rougher than normal, more desperate than ever before, and it caught Laelia off guard. She didn't return it right away, but his forcefulness turned her on and she returned it in force.

Cullen picked her up and hooked her legs around his waist, pushing up her skirt. Fumbling with his trousers, he pulled himself out and smirked when Laelia gasped as he inserted himself inside her. Pinning her to the wall, he thrust his hips back and forth as he locked lips with her again.

Laelia's body was racked with pleasure and she breathed in sharply through her nose as Cullen kept his lips to hers. When she gasped, he slid his tongue into her mouth and met hers as his pace quickened. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and let him have at her, feeling a new sense of desire rising within her.

Cullen quickened his pace and felt himself reach his climax. He pressed against her, feeling the warm rush erupt within her. Panting, he felt Laelia quivering around him and he stood there, holding her up against the wall, for a few moments.

Looking down at him, Laelia felt his seed filling her and she stroked his hair. "Feel better?"

He looked up at her and smirked. "Are you done being unreasonable?"

Laelia rolled her eyes. "I am after that performance."

Cullen chuckled and pulled out of her. Setting her down, he put himself away and straightened his clothes. "I'm sorry, Lia. I understand you are worried about Kim, but please also understand the precautions we have to take."

Laelia nodded and looked at him. "I'm sorry too. After everything Kimmy has done for me, seeing her like that made me incredibly angry. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Cullen smirked and leaned down to kiss her. "You should speak with Cassandra as well. She may understand, but it'd be better for you to tell her."

Laelia sighed and nodded. "You're right."

Cullen hugged her, then held open the door. "Shall we go check on the girls?"

Laelia smiled and nodded. "I had Lily take Rosie to the library. They've been worried about you."

Cullen smiled. "I know."

"I was worried, too." Laelia said, touching his cheek. "I'm glad you kept your promise."

Cullen leaned down and kissed her. "So am I."


End file.
